Caldera
:The seat of the High Council. The Inquisition is headquartered at the Crystal Fortress. :Humanity's last bastion in the old world. Caldera is the headquarters of the Inquisition and the starting point for the Nameless Hero in Risen 2: Dark Waters. Caldera is on the southern tip of the Old Empire which still seems safe from the clutches of the Titans. It is repeatedly attacked by sea monsters, and supply ships are sunk en route. Nobody knows how long the walls will hold; food and weapons are gradually running out. Locations * High Council * Crystal Fortress * Beach Loot location Just in case you do not want to spend 22 minutes watching the Walkthrough video, follow the list of items here: In your room: 2 apples, 1 chicken leg, a bottle of Grog, Officer's Sword, a Fat Purse, and a chest with 400 gold. In the courtyard: 1 Maki Berry and a Purse. SECRET: Before you go and rescue Patty go to the ship, and talk to Bosun. Follow the following dialogue lines Nameless Hero answers * To the ship, of course. * I want to see the Captain. * I have an urgent message from the Commandant. * Commandant Carlos. Inside the Captain's room you will find The Twins on top of a barrel, but you will have sneak in to get them. NOTE: it only works at night. During day time: 200 gold from Angus; use Silver Tongue skill; Potion of Blades behind the crates at the very end of a pier as you go to the ship; in the warehouse 10 gold, 3 Provisions in the Chest, 1 Provisions in the crate near stairs, 3 Goblets and Bullet Bag on the second floor; Tourch, 1 Provisions, 10 Bullets in the chest on the beach; 2 Poku Mushrooms at the cave entrance and Hero's Crown inside the cave; 3 Oyster Shells and 6 Flotsam scattered along the beach. Walkthrough Quests Flotsam After saving Patty from the Sand Devils on the beach, the Storehouse Master will ask you to collect six pieces of flotsam scattered across the beach. The quests are near the water and easy to find. When nearing the debris farthest from the docks, two Sand Devils will attack. Meet the Commandant! The first quest in the game asks you to talk to Commandant Carlos. You can find him near your quarters. Turn right outside the door and go up the stairs to the left of Carlos. You will find him watching a ship from the parapet. Rescue Patty Patty is being attacked by Sand Devils. Finish them off to complete this quest. Search the Beach Leave the Commandant and travel down the steps to the courtyard. Simply head through the gate on your right. Once outside, head right to complete the quest and find Patty in trouble. Talk to Carlos A self-explanatory quest. Simply head back into Inquisition headquarters and talk to Carlos. While you're in the room, head up the stairs on the left to speak with Angus. Silvertongue him into giving you 200 gold. To Tacarigua Head to the docks and speak with Sebastiano on the ship. Tell him you are ready to leave and you are off to Tacarigua. The treasure on Fortress Beach With thieving skill 60 or above you can unlock the chest adjacent to Carlos' room. This will contain a Treasure Map leading to a treasure on the beach. It is located in the only cave on the beach. It contains 400 gold, Golden sceptre, Monkey statue, candlestick and a Comb With One Tooth. Category:Risen 2 Locations Category:Risen 3 Locations Category:World Geography